fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-29008275-20161010055355/@comment-29893250-20161010073426
Easist to hardest. Hassans. DaVinci plus Hans and whatever else makes this a breeze. DaVinci just kills, gets guts, and heals it off. No problem. Shishou and Cu. I happen to have Mordred. Turn 1 debuff cleanse. Clarent blood arthur away. Still a little work after but that goes a long way. Gil. I happen to have Tamasol and Scathach. Enough said. Medb. She wasn't that hard due to it still being a straightforward battle. Some are not which I'll get to briefly. Herc. A little harder than Medb but same thing. Sumanai. This is the kicker, the not so straightforward battle. He's the one where I feel It isn't about whether you have strong servants, have a good team, or play well. You have to have the right team. Period. Well, one of a few setups. Or you have to spend command seals. I personally don't like the idea of matches like that though I did complete it and I wouldn't change my mind if I happened to have said servants. Hassans are doable even without the proper servants. You can muscle your way through or configure and use good play. Same goes for the others. Even if you don't happen to have the right servants, you can do it. Siegfried required one of 4 setups to win, basically. 1. The command seal golden spark method (or the stall golden spark method if the support has limit broken princess of white rose. Without it limit broken, this isn't happening feasibly unless you have certain things that'd let you win anyway like Waver.) 2. The DOT method. This is where you use Waver and Shuten or something of that fashion that is both stallish and sets up burn or poison damage that can stack high enough to take him out. If you don't have at least one of these 5 star servants, I think it is pretty infeasible to do it based upon support, even if you have a stallish arts team, though a really good Casko might work to suppliment support. 3. The Buster method. This mean most berserkers, Fergus, and Ruler Martha as the QABBB servants. No, it doesn't work with servants with 2 buster cards. It is pretty unreliable. I have a Raikou and got a Cu alter support. I tried to put Mordred as the third in the back row. This did not suffice at all with me often missing buster chains in the dealt hand. It got to the point that I threw in a level 1 Asterios instead of Mordred just to try to saturate buster cards. Again, this was not enough for real consistency. That's 9 of 15 cards, just 1 shy of the maximum possible but with how the fight was, it was just not feasible. Perhaps if they had maxed skills, I might have scraped through but I digress. How many properly leveled QABBB servants do you have? To execute this strategy well, you need at least 3, ideally 4. Seems rather demanding. Admittedly, I'm not much a berserker fan but how many berserkers do you generally raise? I'd guess usually just 1 or 2 unless you're doing it for personal taste in servants or you have raised everything and are just raising up random servants at that point. 4. The super stall method. Basically when you have a stall team that's so good that you can create mass defense buff stacking to the point of invincibility or close to it, aided by Siegfried's armor of fafnir helping NP gauge gain for spam. And of course having a stupidly long time to sit through this and kill him bit by bit. So one method requires a very, very specific support (limited 5 star with a limit broken event CE) and either a little luck and some taunters or the more likely case a command seal. From what I heard, it was somewhat common to end up burning 2 command seals just to charge golden spark. Then the other 3 methods all require very specific teams. I like challenges. To me, this was not a challenge. It was either spending command spells to have a specific support carry you or "you have it or you don't". That I don't find too appealing. And of course final exhibition. Post nerf. I didn't happen to try it pre-nerf but I heard it was horrific and the kind that basically tells you to use command seals. That I don't like. Now post nerf. This I I like. I don't like that it had so many unremovable buffs. If there were really a lot of skills to mass remove buffs, it'd be different but that simply isn't the case. I think it'd be more interesting to allow some more buff removal. Maybe a bit more hp as compensation. However, it was a varied group of servants which is nice, moving it off of "choose support 5 star of the proper class" and opened up some more different options for how to approach it.